The invention relates to a display device for a wiper blade.
WO 95/01896 discloses a display device in the form of a clip made from plastic, said device being fastened on a supporting bracket system of a wiper blade. The plastic part is produced from a material whose color changes so strongly over the course of approximately six months under the action of one of the environmental influences that this comes to the notice of the driver of the vehicle, who undertakes the requisite change of wiper blade. The plastic part can be latched on a bracket of the supporting bracket system. To this end, said plastic part has on its underside deflectable latching hooks that engage in a bracket through cutouts while undergoing spring expansion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,436 discloses a wiper blade on whose supporting bracket system there is likewise fastened a display device that measures and displays the cumulative ozone loading. The color of the display field of the display device changes as a function of the ozone loading. Furthermore, DE 699 25 738 C2 discloses a display device that is fastened on a wiper blade with a supporting bracket system. The display field of the display device changes its color as a function of the time period over which the display device has been exposed to water.